<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XOXOXOs To Daddy by Amy (InnitMarvelous), I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous, tsg (InnitMarvelous)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389225">XOXOXOs To Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy'>Amy (InnitMarvelous)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER'>I love Tony Stark 3000 FOREVER (InnitMarvelous)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous'>InnitMarvelous</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg'>tsg (InnitMarvelous)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Tony [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Avengers Endgame, F/M, First Person, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother and Daughter, Post Avengers Endgame, Trying to deal with missing someone they love, not a fix it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/I%20love%20Tony%20Stark%203000%20FOREVER, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/tsg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whatcha you doing, Mommy?"</p>
<p>"I'm writing Daddy a letter..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Pepper Potts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dear Tony [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>XOXOXOs To Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set a few years after Avengers Endgame.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Whatcha you doing, Mommy?  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the question our daughter asked me yesterday when she found a moment to look  up from her playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>I'm writing Daddy a letter</b>, I answered our ever inquisitive little monkey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> You are? </em> she asked me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Mmm hmm, I am.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Why? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By then I had stopped writing and I was looking at our beautiful little girl. I smiled at her, and I didn’t need a mirror in front of me to know it was a sad smile, but it's the only kind I could give her at the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Because I miss Daddy so much and I wanted to talk to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could tell she was confused, since talking to someone had never involved writing on paper before as far as she knew. I had my mouth open to explain it further to her when she asked...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Can I write a letter to Daddy too? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was so little, and so pitiful as she tried to keep from crying that I had a hard time not crying myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Of course, you can, sweetheart. I know Daddy would love to get a letter from both of his girls! Come here, and Mommy will give you some sheets of her special paper to use for your letter. </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I watched her eagerly climb onto the couch beside me, I had to fight to keep my tears away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reminds me so much of you, Tony, in so many ways -- especially now that you've left us behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I placed three sheets of my stationary into her little hand, and watched her scoot off the couch. Of course, she had to run not walked to grab her crayons to <em> write </em> you a letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I suspect you'll get more of a drawing than an actual letter letter, but that's okay. I know how much you always loved Morgan's artwork. She settled down at the coffee table, using its surface to press on as she started <em> writing </em> her letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> We should write Daddy the bestest letters ever! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Yes, sweetheart, let's write Daddy the "bestest" letters that have ever been written.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>